One project dealt with "globally connected master equations", which are schemes for treating the kinetic of very complex systems, for example proteins. Another project was concerned with the topographical roughness of potential energy functions in many body systems. This led to a paper critical of certain methods that have been proposed to find the distribution of barrier heights. A third project under way is a continuing critical study of proposed theories of protein folding. The goal is to find a theory that is both simple and in agreement with what is known about the folding process.